


It Takes Time

by Merigoo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Smoking, background rosemary - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merigoo/pseuds/Merigoo
Summary: They both still don't know conflict resolution or how to forgive each other, but they'll be damned if they don't try





	It Takes Time

Terezi's out on the balcony again. 

You know exactly how unbearable her smokes going to smell with how long she's been out there and how many she's smoked. You know how much her voice will be a death rattle. Both from the smoke and how quite she'll whisper, calmed in the cool night breeze.

So... if you didn't fuck up tonight than she's probably going to throw her cigarette before addressing you or spit on it or whatever. If you did than shes going to keep smoking, focus on the smoke and exhale through her nose slowly. You haven't figured out if she knows how much it freaks you out. How much she looks like the dragon executors in her old law books. 

She knows. She knows you know. You noticed one night when it was just you two. She blew sick cotton out of her snout and it was badass like her dumb dragon shirt. You'd tell her but you noticed how serious and imposing she looked when she wasn't talking. Just slowly breathing out, calmly watching her.. her every move... and you can see her file every tick and word into possible categories. Trying to guess her motives, if she was worth any of the trouble, fucking always judging and-the bony hand next to you twitches. She lets go of her lighter and slowly raises that horrible claw to gently rub your back. You try not to flinch and just talk fucking louder so you don't focus on how you're breathing weird or how the skin crawls under her hand. You loudly inform her about how stupid the birds circling the complex are until Terezi suddenly stabs her cigarette on the ground. You grab your chest in a knee jerk reaction and stare at the floor until she silently goes back inside. There was a short hissy fit you threw on Halloween when she pulled the same trick wearing a dragon costume that got a little too real. Now Terezi only does that when she thinks you're asleep, when she's had a nightmare and can't stand being in the same bed as you.

You focus on your breathing before you freak out on your couch mates. Breathe in the Taco Bell in the air. Focus on Rose and Kanayas' bright laughter and John's loud singing while putting away the leftovers, so oblivious to the wind trying to drown out everything. You consider briefly that he's pulling that garbage and glare until his singing stops and restarts with fresh enthusiasm. The breeze wasn't effected and is obviously sent from hell itself. By the grim reaper herself, waiting for you to stop sitting on your ass and face your fate.  
You rest your head on the couch and cross your eyes until all you see is warm lights and not the cold night, just ten feet away. She's probably not even mad, it's just an after dinner smoke! Plenty of people do that! You decide to stare directly in one of the lights until it fries your brain.

...

This is stupid. You're going to just nip the dumb fake tension in the bud and go clear the air! Figuratively and literally! You're going to throw that whole box of smokes into the pool below! Maybe some idiot neighbor is walking around and it hits them in the head! Than she'll yell about that and you can actually argue about something real! You'll tell her you won't throw her shit at a neighbor's head again and you can mean it! Than the argument will be over! A clear conflict and resolution. You won't have to worry about what fucked up revenge she's cooking up out there! Because it'll be over!

You turn around and throw a quick be right back. Rose and Kanaya don't give you sympathetic looks and you don't bite their heads off.

Standing outside the glass sliding door casts a shadow so you don't pause to steady your breathe like you should. Instead you throw open the door and slam it shut. You walk the two feet to the railing where she leaning against and loudly inform her that you needed a break. Her hum doesn't really give away anything but it does sound really gross, like she needs to cough. She does do that for like a solid minute. Its weirdly calming. You settle your arms against the railing and tuck your chin on the cool metal. The breeze brings up the smell of chlorine from below cutting through Terezi's cloud of fucking garbage. You watch her spit land on the concrete below and slowly turn your attention back to her. 

She's backlit and her hairs everywhere so you cant see much beyond the greasy tip of her nose shining in moonlight and her long eyelashes, sparse from the Alternian sun and rubbing her eyes super hard whenever she wants. 

Terezi moves her bangs out of her face to smoke this time and her greasy face catches the light from both the cherry and the moon. 

"Hey babe?" you start with no real follow up. Her shoulders loosen a bit and she smiles softly. "Whats up buttercup?"

You decide if there's going to be a fight tonight, that's ok. But you're not going to start one. "That was nasty." Terezi grins and throws her head back making unholy gargling sounds. You tug her hair and stand up straight, stretching. 

"Come back inside before i lose my mind" 

"But you found me." Shithead Terezi say shittedly. You throw her cigarette toward the pool, it gets over the pool fence. She quirks an eyebrow in question and you throw that shit right back in answer.

"That was my last." She murmurs standing up fully.

"Hm, i guess we have to leave so i can get you another pack, hm?" You give your best widest toothiest grin.

"S'only fair." She gives you a run for your money with her best showcase of teeth that she can physically manage. Your heart skips so familiarly. You snort and begin plans on how to get to the ground without going back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time lurker first time poster. Literally any feedback would be great thank you


End file.
